paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Plumber
A plumber comes to Adventure Bay by a mysterious portal and Ryder and the pups must help him for take him back to home. *Ryder *Chase *Marshall (Cameo) *Skye (Cameo) *Rocky (Cameo) *Zuma (Cameo) *Rubble (Cameo) *Jon *Luigi *Mr. Porter One night, a mysterious portal appears in Adventure Bay which comes out a green plumber from a unknown land which wondering where is he. On the next morning it comes a beagle pup named Jon who is walking very gently until he founds the mysterious plumber, he asks him. *Jon: Who are you? *Luigi: My name is Luigi. The pup is very surprised that couldn't believe his eyes. The plumber is from his favorite videogames!! *Jon: I can't believe it's you Luigi! *Luigi: Of course am I. *Jon: Unbelieveable!, a videogame character on real life! So, what are you doing on Adventure Bay? *Luigi: I'm lost, could you help me find my way home? *Jon: Sure!, I will be glad to help you. *Luigi: Thanks!, but I need to tell you something, I'm hungry. Do you know where can I eat? *Jon: Yeah, follow me! Jon takes Luigi to Mr. Porter's restaurant. *Jon: Hi Mr. Porter! *Mr. Porter: Hello Jon!, who is your friend? *Jon: This is Luigi, he's lost and i'm helping him to take him back to home. *Luigi: Nice to meet you!, do you have any food? *Mr. Porter: You're hungry, right? *Luigi: Yeah. *Mr. Porter: Don't worry, i'm gonna make you a pizza. And Jon. *Jon: Yes? *Mr. Porter: Looks like we need Ryder and the PAW Patrol for they can help him. *Jon: Ok, but what are the PAW Patrol? *Mr. Porter: Just wait and see... Mr. Porter calls Ryder. *Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! *Mr. Porter: Hi Ryder!, I need your help, a plumber got lost and he needs to go find his home. Can you help him? *Ryder: Sure, No job is to big, no pup is too small! Ryder calls all the pups. *Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the lookout! *All Pups: Ryder needs us! All pups headed to the lookout. *Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! *Ryder: Pups, we have an urgent mission. A mysterious plumber came out from somewhere else directly to Adventure Bay and he wants to find his way home. Chase, I need you to investigate on which place came out. *Chase: Chase is on the case, Ryder sir! *Ryder: All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Chase & Ryder goes directly to Mr. Porter's restaurant. *Mr. Porter: Thanks for coming so soon Ryder. *Ryder: No problem Mr. Porter, now let's take this plumber to his back way home. *Luigi: Thanks! *Jon: Can I help too? *Ryder: Sure you can help too! *Jon: Thanks, by the way my name is Jon. *Ryder: Ok. Chase, you and Jon make some tracking from where he came from. *Chase: All right Ryder! *Jon: Okey-Dokey! Ryder and the pups investigate where it came the plumber. *Jon: Ryder, over here! *Ryder: What is it? *Jon: I think that he came out here. *Chase: I guess you're right. *Ryder: I'm having the feeling that he came out from a portal. *Jon: Now what are we gonna do? *Ryder: Mmm, I know!. Maybe if we make a portal, we can send him back to home. *Chase: Good Idea Ryder! *Jon: Yeah! *Ryder: We better make it at once. 1 hour later *Chase: It's everything ready Ryder! *Ryder: Great, hope it works. The portal opens again. *Jon: We did it! *Chase: Yeah! *Ryder: Ok, now you can go back to home. *Luigi: Thanks for helping Ryder and you too pups! *Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! *Luigi: I will! *Jon: Hope see you soon again. *Luigi: You know, I will gave you my hat for helping me. *Jon: Thank You! *Luigi: You're Welcome, well I gotta go, bye! *All: Bye! The plumber goes back to home *Jon: That was really an adventure. *Chase: Yep! *Ryder: Jon. *Jon: Yes. *Ryder: For helping someone, I declare you oficially a brand new member of the PAW Patrol! *Jon: Cool! *Chase: Welcome to the team! *Jon: Thanks, can't wait to do another adventure! The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories by Jon64 Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:New Members of PAW Patrol